deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Underdog vs Nemesis
Cute vs Evil: Underdog vs Nemesis! Who Is Deadliest! Underdog: Megafauna Strength and resistance to injury (as strong as animal 100 times his weight: Beagles weigh 18-30 lbs: Underdog would have strength/resistance to injury of 1800-3000 lbs animal, compressed into tiny dog body), Flight abilities of an Eagle (30-65 mph, 200 mph dive, can reach altitude of 10,000 feet), Cheetah Speed (60-70 mph, can outrun Pronghorn Antelope (50-60 mph), heightened senses of a dog, human intelligence and speech, sonic bark (based on super strength, can strip all hair off a Doberman with one bark). Nemesis Peak human abilities (peak human strength, stamina, resistance to injury, speed, agility, etc), Ice Cream white suit may add to damage of his physical blows, has martial arts abilities similar to Batman's (defeated nearly 100 prison guards in riot gear, killing them all), bulletproof cars that can turn into machinegun motorcycles, specialized Grenade lancher, dtwo mini Uzis, one specialized fully automatic assault rifle, mini-light saber, gadgets similar to Batman's, genius level intellect, master strategist, hires top notch crooks. X-Factors Physicality: Nemesis's physical abilities are at peak human perfection: to put this into perspective, Batman and Captain America are also at peak human strength, and they can press half a ton or more above their heads!. No wonder people's eyes start flying out of their heads when Nemesis kicks them in the face! Having said that, he's nowhere near as strong as Underdog, who can, due to his small size, more quickly utilize his great strength than Nemesis can. At Peak speed, Nemesis might run 30 mph or so, as fast as a bear, but Underdog can run at Cheetah speed (60-70 mph). The only area Nemesis will have a physical advantage is muscle endurance (humans are among the most muscle-endurant of mammals, if not the most endurant), but this will not help him much if at all, when the fighting becomes hand-to-paw, as Dark is Near put it. Edge: Underdog Weapons: Nemesis has the advantage here. Though the sonic bark and super-canine strong jaws are capable weapons for Underdog, Nemesis has a grenade launcher, RPG, a model that I believe is fictional yet is shown in the comic books to be able to blow up a Police Helicopter. Underdog should be more than able to avoid the rocket with his eagle flying speed of 30-65 mph, but Nemesis can follow up with machine guns and, if push comes to shove, his mini light saber. Edge: Nemesis Fighting ability: Nemesis is a master martial artist, capable of fighting off a large number of opponents with lethal ease, similar to how Batman, in "Batman Begins" is trained to fight and beat 100 opponents. Being on par with Batman, his knowledge of hand to hand combat can include pressure points, though in the comics he can strike with his fingers so hard he leaves gaping wounds. However, martial arts does not give someone the ability to fight off an attacking dog, and pressure points that work on humans are not likely, if not impossible, to work on a Canine. And lets remember, as Dog needs no training to defend or attack an opponent, whether dog or human. And lets remember that we are dealing with a dog that is as strong as an animal in the ton to ton and a half range. Edge: Underdog Intelligence: Nemesis here reigns supreme. Like Bruce Wayne, Nemesis is a noggin' using warrior, not above using the psychological edge against his opponent. Though Underdog has human-level intelligence, he is way out of the league of Nemesis. Edge: Nemesis Experience: Nemesis has fought more battles than Underdog has, having raised a ruckus in Japan, North Korea, etc, before hitting the states. However, Underdog has actually faced super-powered opponents (including much larger dogs which had been likewise enhanced physically by Simon Bar Sinister, as well as Bar Sinister himself, a Lex Luthor styled supervillian, a big time baddie in his own right (despite being a dwarf). And while Underdog has faced and beaten ordinary crooks without great danger, as well as defeating Simon Bar Sinister and his super dogs, Nemesis was beaten by the Chief of Police in DC. Edge: Dead Even Killer instinct: Dogs can be lethal when defending themselves or their masters/family, but Nemesis takes bloodletting to the extreme. He'll steal a donor heart so a dying little girl can't recieve it, he crashed air force one into a crowded area of Washington, and he wont think twice about killing his own henchmen (which he does to ALL of them after he is finished causing mayhem in a part of the world). Edge: Nemesis Strategy: Nemesis plans his attacks up to a year or even perhaps years in advance, culminating in a final showdown with his intended target, usually a cop. To do this, to take the time to plan, strategize, ad pull off supervillany that can bring even the United States, the last superpower, to bruised knee, implies an amazing tactical genius. Underdog is usualy one to charge in, save the day, stomp the bad guys no matter what, much like Superman. Using his super senses, he can smell a trap. But Nemesis holds the day when it comes to strategy. (NOTE: this battle may, or may not, involve prior planning by Nemesis. Having said that, most Deadliest Warrior episodes involve combatants who have never met, and in some cases never knew a thing about. This battle will be along these lines, so Nemesis will not have the years-planning advantage. Nevertheless, Nemesis is still a tactical genius who could come up with a plan to overcome most combatants) Edge: Nemesis Psychological Factor: Nemesis is a master of the mind game. While preying on the DC Police Chief, he captured his children and forced his wife to divulge family secrets to the Chief that were devistating, in order to save his kids. The Wife had cheated on him, his son was gay, and his Daughter had an abortion (the Chief is devout Catholic). Though Nemesis released his family, he did artificially ensiminate the Chief's daughter with sperm from the Chief's gay son, and rigged the daughter's womb to become barren if an abortion was preformed. However, nothing says I-am-going-mad or What-was-In-that-Joint like a flying, speaking dog in spandex. And considering that Nemesis will likely not have the year-strategy planning factor to add into this fight (much like Ghengis Khan and Hannibal didn't have when they fought each other on Deadliest Warrior), it seems to me that Underdog has the advantage. Edge: Underdog More X-Factors may be written later BATTLE Inside a burnt out garage building, a short distance from five goons, Nemesis stands next to his latest special victim, a tied up, gagged FBI agent. Smoking, taking in a big puff of smoke and then exhaling it, he smiles over his foe. "Nice having you as an opponent, Agent Mulder." Nemesis says. He drops the cigarette onto the dead agent. "I'll send Scully your regards, before I finish her off, in a bad way." While Nemesis laughs and prepares to fire his gun into Mulder's face, a scuffle is heard. Shots ring out. Nemesis turns. "Back in a jippy!" Nemesis says. He runs towards his cronies. Before he reaches them, the gunfire and yelling stops. He finds his five men unconscious. "What's this? Someone's kill my goons before I had the chance?" Nemesis says. "They are not dead, buster: they're TKO'd. Big difference, pal!" a voice says. Nemesis turns around, seeing a dog floating in the air. "...Huh? I don't remember taking acid this morning. Cocaine, for sure, but LSD?" "This isn't a drug trip: this is a reckoning!" Underdog says. He flies into Nemesis, slamming him through a brick wall. He flies through the hole. "I smell yah, your nearby...THERE!" Underdog says. He hears a car start. "Eat lead Mutt!" Nemesis says. Suddenly the car turns into a motorbike, and a large machingun rips. Underdog dodges and flies away. Nemesis follows, pulling out two mini-uzis. "I already did in one special case: no reason not to do another." Nemesis says. He fires one uzi at Underdog, firing on civilians with another. "Thats right! Run, peasants! Run!" Everytime Underdog tries to interfere, he keeps him at bay with the other uzi. Suddenly they pass a schoolbus loaded with kindegarteners. Nemesis stops, reverses, and aims at the bus. "I cant pass this up!" Nemesis says. "Pass THIS up!" Underdog says, flying around and slamming into Nemesis nose first. He flies off his motorcycle, which crashes into a Volkswagen. "You're Roadkill!" Nemesis says, pulling out his rocket launcher and firing. Underdog dodges the missile, grabs it, and hurls it high above, where it explodes harmlessly. "Come get me fido!" Nemesis says, pulling from his bike a large assault rifle. He fires at Underdog, but he dodges and slams into Nemesis' chest, knocking the gun away. Darting for the gun, Underdog snaps it in half. Nemesis jumps up from behind, light saber knife in hand. Underdog turns and bites his hand, making him drop the blade. Nemesis utilizes his chance and throws him into the bus. He quickly picks up one of his Uzis. "This is so much better than a vacation at St Barts!" Nemesis says. Before he can pull the trigger, Underdog runs and knocks Nemesis into a store, sending the uzi flying across the sidewalk. A terrible scuffle is heard, as the two combatans battle in close quarter combat. Eventually a sonic bark is heard, followed by a loud crash. A wall collapses. Out of the debris and shattered glass, Underdog emerges, his mouth and suit stained red. Snorting, Underdog howls in victory! Winner: Underdog! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles